Hyde Bohr
:For Hyde's boss form, see Hyde Bohr (boss). Hyde Bohr is the main antagonist of The 3rd Birthday. Biography Hyde was born in Denmark and grew up with his physicist father, as such he was constantly surrounded by famous names in the field. Originally emigrated to America after graduation, Hyde devoted himself to research in the field of quantum mechanics. In 1999, he was invited to become a project manager for the Defense Sciences Office at DARPA (the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency), a unit of the US Department of Defense that was researching and developing new technologies for the nation's military. In 2005, he entered the FBI's research center where he lead his own forensics team before becoming the Director of Counterterrorism/Counterintelligence. Hyde became close to both Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan as a protector-like figure at work and outside of it. As such, he is invited to Aya and Kyle's wedding. The 3rd Birthday On December 24th, 2010, he found Aya Brea unconscious in the snow outside Manhattan's Saint Thomas Church and took her in. Around the same time, he became the head of the newly formed Counterproliferation Strategy Support Division of the CTD, forerunner to the CTI. As the chief researcher of the CTI, his duties included revamping it, loading the development team as senior engineer, and heading up the Overdive Investigation Unit. Hyde had planned everything that happened during The 3rd Birthday. Hyde had planned on having Aya kill off the High Ones so that once enough "blood" was spilled and absorbed by the Babels, he would be able to create the Grand Babel. Hyde himself was a High One due to him being in the church with Aya and Eve Brea at the time of the raid. Hyde still had his memories and Eve's deteriorating body led the creation of the High Ones. Hyde's killing of the other High Ones was used so that only he could go to Time Zero and see the Mother to create advanced lifeforms. When the Grand Babel forms, Aya locates Hyde in the Grand Babel and he reveals his betrayal. Hyde and Aya fought at Overdive Time on Rockefeller Center for a grueling battle. Finally in one last battle, Hyde and Aya fought each others psyche and in the end Hyde lost and vanished and allowing Aya to go to Time Zero to fully restore her memories and to see the events that unfolded of the creations of the Twisted and the High Ones. Ultimately Hyde died within Time Zero being shot by Aya countless times. Quotes * "I'm just looking out for you. You need to rely on me a little more. Do you think you'd be able to do something like that?" * "Life exists beyond death." * "Are you scared? The dead don't feel fear. That's how you know you're alive." * "Trust can sometimes be a dangerous thing." * "Sleep peacefully, you, the last of your kind who prays for eternity. The doors to Zero... have been opened." * "I've been trapped in the ring of time. The Twisted come from the future and I destroy them. And eventually I fall. When I do, I wake up at the church on a snowy day. And the cycle repeats itself. But that my friend is about to end." * "I want the same thing as you do, Aya. I want to surpass time and make my way to the Mother. That's all I really want - I swear to you." * "Can't avoid evolution. To the other side of the cycle. Time is the judge of all." * "Your soul has returned to where it should be, Eve. Listen to me. Before your body is destroyed, take me in. You can avoid destruction and experience a new birth. That's the sole reason I stand here before you now. I have come here to graciously offer myself to the Mother. You will then be born again and your descendants will be advanced life forms with the ability to ultimately end the war against the Twisted. I will remain inside of you and watch as the new future unfolds in front of you" * "People? They are nothing, just a part of our evolutionary process." * "I'm not going to let you go. Let's dream together. The same dream!" * "What? Aya's soul should be gone!" (final words) Gallery CharacterSketchesHydeOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Hyde. CaseFileHydeBohr.png|Hyde's biography. HydeFindsAya.png|Hyde finds Aya. Event_16.png|Hyde and Hunter just before Hyde tries to protect Aya. Event_01.png|Hyde and Aya. Event_04.png|Hyde and Aya. Event_05.png|Hyde and Aya. Hydey.png|Hyde as a Twisted. HydePortrait.png|Portrait. Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters Category:Deceased characters